An Unlikely Pair
by Queen Kitten Writer
Summary: Never Forget Your Poker Face...Those are words that Kaito had lived by ever since he had become KID. Yet when he learns a dark truth about the Organization that had killed his father, he realizes that the only way to take them down is to unmask and team up with a certain detective.
1. Prologue

_**Authors Note: So this was just a little idea that popped into my head while watching Detective Conan, and decided to put pin to paper(Or...Words to Notepad?) This is a team up fic between everyone's favorite Detective and Thief, as they team up together to take down the Black Orginization.  
**_

_**Now I do have some canon changes to fit the story, such as the Orgnization the two are chasing being one and the same, but thats about the only major change I have in mind. I may add more changes in the future, but thats up in the air.**_

_**This is just the prolouge, so not a ton happens, but I wanted to gage everyone's reaction and see what they all thought about this. I do plan to have romance in the future, though I'm sure about the ships.(I know Kid/Conan is the obvious one, but I've honestly seen them more as good friends than a couple)**_

_**Anyway, love to hear yall's thoughts on this!**_

* * *

**_Prologue_**

_Never Forget Your Poker Face_

Those were words he lived by.

Those were words that, no matter the situation and no matter the problem he was facing, that he never went against.

Yet for the first time in his young life, and even younger life as a thief.

Kaito was close to losing his poker face.

Ever since he became the famous phantom thief KID, he had been on the hunt for the men who had taken his father's life, and finally he had made a huge lead in regards to finding out the Boss of the Organization.

Yet this leads to a different revelation entirely, one that made his heart skip a beat.

The organization he had been chasing was just a sub-agency of a much larger one.

Not only that, but the boss was actually just a sub-boss in the grand scheme of things.

So, all in all, Kaito had learned that the ones who killed his father were apart of a much larger evil; and that he had barely scratched the surface of the truth.

It frustrated him, he hated the fact that even if he found Pandora, it was possible this organization had even more ways to obtain everlasting life.

And he had a lead to prove it.

He had found a file that gave basic explanations of a drug that could reverse the age of anybody who takes it. It seemed to be in Beta or even Alpha stage, but it worried Kaito what the final product would look like.

Whatever it was, he knew that for once, he was afraid. For once, he felt like that he needed help…

And, as much as he hated to admit it, there was only one place he could find help…

* * *

_Mouri Detective Agency_

"Young Master Kaito, are you sure about this…?" Jii spoke in a worried tone as the pair stood on top of an adjacent building, the wind briefly blowing against Kaito's cape as the moon shined down upon them.

"If I'm being honest Jii-san, I know this is a risk...But…" Kaito took a breath as he pulled his hat down over his eyes before giving a grin "But thats the fun in it all, yeah? Having to not only rely on my rival, but also a kid at that; It's almost madness when you think about it."

"Young Master, I feel that this boy is more than meets the eye. He has the appearance of an elementary school child, yet he has the brain of an ace detective. It gives me a very uneasy feeling just thinking about it."

"Kekeke, it's almost as mysterious as a magic trick, isn't it? In fact, just like a magic trick, if you know the solution to the trick, then it's not as mysterious is it?" Jii looked over at Kaito and raised an eyebrow.

"Hm? Are you saying you know why this child is like this?"

"Well, I have a theory. If I'm wrong, then I guess he's just a really smart kid...Although, after doing a little digging around, I think my little theory is the solution to the trick."

"Young Master…" Jii kept his look on Kaito, and after staring at his face for a few moments, he closed his eyes and nodded "Very Well, Young Master. I shall trust your judgement on this one."

"Well then, the stage is set then." Kaito walked forward to the ledge as he took a step onto it as his eyes stayed glued to the Detective Agency "It's Show Time!"

* * *

_Mouri Detective Agency- Rans Room_

The soft snores of Ran Mouri, daughter of Kogorou Mouri, could be heard resonating throughout the room as the night trickled on.

However, every few moments, the soft snores were interrupted by the flipping of a page.

Sitting against the wall was Conan Edogawa, the current form of Shinichi Kudo, reading "The Valley Of Fear" which was the final Sherlock book ever written by Conan Doyle.

Conan had read the book before of course, in fact this was his fourth time reading said book, it was just that out of all the Sherlock books; this was one of his favourites by far. Despite knowing the solution, he still latched onto every loose string, and every read through unearthed clues he didn't notice the first time.

So yeah, it was a book he enjoyed to read whenever he got the chance.

Still, it was getting rather late; and he had school in just a couple of hours(Even if said school wasn't even required technically.)

Finishing up the chapter he was on, Conan gave a stretch and yawned as he bookmarked his page and went to push himself up.

_Whoosh…._

Conan stopped as he lightly heard the sound of a light wind. He looked over to the window in Rans room, yet the window was tightly shut; the wind wasn't strong enough to be heard with a closed window, so why did he suddenly hear the wind?

_Whoosh….._

Again Conan heard the wind, and unlike the first time, he felt it brush against his side.

Yet it wasn't from the window in Rans room, in fact, the breeze came from the slightly opened door. Conan looked at the door with a quizative yet cautious look as he slowly pushed himself up and walked over towards the door, his small feet lightly tapping against the floor as he walked.

Slightly opening the door some more, he looked through and towards the main office, letting him see a white light emanating the room; roses adjourning the hallway from Rans room to the office. "What the…?"

Confused from the scene, Conan slowly slipped out of the room and into the hallway, the smell of roses being almost too much as Conan had to wave in front of his face to try to get rid of the smell.

Quickly scanning the area, Conan slowly stepped forward as he kept looking over everything, trying to find any clue as to what was going on.

The sound of the wind getting louder as he got closer to the office.

Finally, he exited the hallway and entered into the main office, the wind blowing against him as he began to look around.

Yet before he could scan the entire room, a voice interrupted him from the side "Good Morning, Little Detective."

Conan stopped as he went wide eyed, instantly recognizing the voice as he quickly turned towards the main desk "K-Kaitou Kid!?"

Sitting at Mouri's desk was the famous Phantom Thief, Kaitou Kid. His arms rested on the desk, as he rested his face on his hands.

Despite the initial shock, Conan quickly bit his lip as he reached down to his wrist "A-Ah damn!"

Conan had forgotten that he wasn't wearing his watch or his shoes, so despite that one of his arch rivals was not only in front of him, but in his own home, he couldn't do anything about it! "Oh? Did the Little Detective lose something?"

Kaitou used a teasing tone as Conan looked back over at him, grinding his teeth as he quickly scanned the area as he spoke "What are you doing here!?"

"Oh, no real reason, I just thought he could have a little chat. After, we are indeed rivals, are we not Conan Edogawa…" Kaitou lowered his face as his hat hid his eyes "Or should I say…."

The next line that Kaitou spoke made Conan freeze.

It was a line he never thought he would hear, never wanted to hear.

Because it meant he had failed.

It meant he had been found out.

He had done everything to hide his secret from everyone, from Ran and her father, all the way to the Black Organization itself.

Yet of all the people to find it out.

He never thought it would be the thief in front of him.

Conan's eyes had real fear in them, sweat rolling down his face as he could feel his heart bursting out of his chest as he heard the words roll out of Kaitou's Mouth.

"Or should I say...Shinichi Kudo?"


	2. Chaoter I: Alliance

_**Authors Note: Chapter 2! Or I guess Chapter 1 since the last chapter was just a prolouge...Eh...**_

_**Anyway, welcome back everyone to "An Unlikely Pair"! Though I got a bit distracted by the release of "Fire Emblem: Three Houses"(Looks at Save File, Realizes I have 150 Hours already, also realizes I have no life) I am finally back to writing!**_

_**This chapter has quite a bit in it, so I hope it's enjoyable and a fun read!**_

_**However, I actually have two points I would like to address that were brought up by the reviewer "Guest"**_

_**The First Point is Kid and Conan knowing each other, and this is 100% false. This was a plot point that was made for the Movies, which are not canon whatsoever. In the Manga of both DC and MK, it has never been confirmed that Kaitou Kid knowns Conan and Shinichi are the same person. The only clue we have so far is Kaito referring to Conan and Heiji as "Those Two High School Detectives" but that is literally the only line and it's never been 100% confirmed. Just wanted to get that out there.**_

_**Second major point is where this takes place in the timeline and...Eh...It's hard to say. I honestly do kinda wanna do a few Kaito cases but now with KID and Conan working together, but I also want characters such as Subaru and Sera. So I'll just give a general answer and say it takes place before the "Jet Black Mystery Train heist" since alot of things would be spoiled for some of our characters if I did it afterwards.**_

_**Last thing is something that wasn't asked but I wanted to address anyway was how long this series will be and honestly...I have no answer. I may just keep writing until I run out of ideas for these two, which may seem unlikely but it is possiable. So honestly, this could be as short as 10 chapters, or as long as 100. It all depends on how many ideas I can come up with and use for this story.**_

_**Anyway, I think thats enough rambaling. Hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

"Or should I say...Shinichi Kudo?" Conan's eyes went wide as Kaitou Kid spoke his true name, confidence beaming from the thief as Conan took a step back from the shock of hearing his real name.

"I...Not…" Conan tried to speak to defend himself yet the shock, combined with how tired he actually was from staying up so late, made him fumble his words as Kid chuckled at the scene.

"It's not everyday that I make you speechless, so I must be right on the money. Still, you're going to want evidence, something I can also provide." Kid stood up from the chair as he stood behind the desk and made a white rose appear in his hand as he flung it towards Conan, landing right in front of him. "The first piece of evidence is your intellect, despite having the appearance of a young child, you are smarter than most of the police force. Not only that, but it seems that Secret Agent posing as a teacher also has quite a bit of trust in you."

"J-Jodie-sensei? H-How did you know-" Conan was cut off a Kid threw another rose in front of him, this time it bore the color of red.

"During my investigation into a certain group, I found out quite a few interesting tidbits of information; that teacher was apart of that."

"_Certain group? Does he mean…?" _Conan racked his brain for answers as Kid gave a smile towards him, as if to answer the question in Conans own mind.

"That investigation also lead to a bit of other information I found intriguing, namely about a plan of theirs to obtain eternal life. The plan seems to have two different sub-groups working on two different goals, the first group seems to be in charge of thievery, as they are looking for a gem called Pandora."

"Pandora? I've read that it's a gem that will give whoever finds it immortal happiness."

"Indeed, that is what this sub-group thinks as well, and they have made it their life's goal to find said gem. Interesting enough, I run into them quite often, as I am also looking for said gem."

"_What? He's looking for Pandora as well? That would explain why he steals things exclusively with gems inside but…" _Kid again gave a grin to Conan, as if he knew what Conan had in mind.

"Your questions will someday be answered, however I believe you will have even more questions when I tell you this next part. You see, the second sub-group is more mysterious, acting behind closed doors as scientists, seemingly trying to make a drug to obtain the same effect that Pandora can give them."

"Drug? Wait…" Kid chuckled as he raised his face and looked at Conan dead in the eyes.

"I don't know many details, but I do know that the drug was code named...APTX." Conan's eyes shot wide open as Kid kept his stare and continued "Apparently, the drug is still in the Beta stages, however it has been tested on two individuals. The first one was apparently the creator of the drug, a girl by the name of 'Sherry' apparently."

"_Haibara…"_

"The second use came eleven months ago on an unknown boy at a carnival, interesting enough, I believe eleven months ago is when Shinichi Kudo took a leave of absence from his school, correct?"

Conan gulped as Kid kept his glare, Conan's brain racking through everything as he tried to find what to say "_This guy...I knew he was smart but to find all this out...Who is he!?"_

Silence followed for a few more moments before Kid chuckled and tilted his head back down "Well, they say silence speaks louder than words."

"I…"

Kid raised his hand towards Conan, causing him to step back some "Since I know your secret, I believe it's only fair you know mine as well."

"Eh?"

"This evening, come to Ekoda High School, Class 2-B. I will tell you everything you want to know...Of course, that is, if you wish to welcome me as an ally."

"Ally? Of what?"

"Did you not hear me earlier little detective? Since I am also looking for Pandora, I often run into this organization as well. After all, 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend' as Chanakya, or rather, Kautilya once said. Besides, just like you, I have a personal stake with those guys."

"Like me?"

Kid nodded as his outstretched hand suddenly snapped as the two roses in front of Conan suddenly burst open as two pigeons flew out and landed on Kid's shoulders. "Which will it be little detective? Will you accept the thornless White Rose and allow me in? Or will you pick the Red Rose of Thorns and use it to prick and pry me away? The choice is all yours. Great Detective Of The East."

As soon as Kid spoke, he suddenly burst into a puff of smoke as Conan yelled out "Hey! Wait!"

Yet as soon as the words fully left Conan's mouth, the space was now empty, leaving him by his lonesome as he just looked at where Kid was standing with confusion, anger and a sense of defeat.

"Dammit…" Conan clenched his fists as he walked over to the desk where he spotted a card bearing Kid's insignia that had directions to Ekoda High School. Conan looked the card over as he muttered "This has to be a trap...Right?"

* * *

_A few hours later_

"Geez, I couldn't breath at all last night because of those flowers you put everywhere!" Kogoro glared at Conan as he rubbed his nose, he had been sniffling for some time now thanks to all the Roses that Kid had placed up; and of course the blame fell to Conan.

"A-Ah, sorry Uncle..._Trust me, these things bothered me as well…" _Conan gave off his fake persona as he rubbed the back of his head as a fake way to apologize.

"Ah geez dad, no reason to get angry at him for it." Ran walked over and handed a cup of coffee over to Kogoro, a smile plastered on her face. "Conan-kun said he did it to spruce the place up, isn't that right?"

Ran looked over at Conan, who gave a small head nod "A-Ah yeah..._Tch, yeah right...I was so focused on trying to figure everything out that not only did I not get any sleep, but I had completely forgotten about the flowers everywhere."_

"Well whatever, just make sure they're down before tonight. I can't sleep with these things up everywhere!" Conan nodded though his annoyance for Kid grew even more as he walked over to grab his bag.

**Knock Knock**

The conversation was interrupted by a knocking on the door as Ran walked over and opened it "Yes...Huh?"

"What's wrong? Who is it?" Kogoro didn't look up as he ran his eyes over the paper.

"There's...Nobody here…" Ran looked around, trying to see if anybody had ran after knocking on the door, yet she saw nobody.

"Huh? What do you mean it's nobody?"

"I mean...Huh?" Ran looked towards the ground as she spotted a sealed envelope "Whats this?"

Ran bent down and looked it over, noticing that nothing was written on it. The only hint of who it could be was a K shaped seal.

Ran ripped open the envelope as she pulled out the letter "With hopes of making this a friendship worth remembering, I welcome your two friends to the "Wonder Bar" where imagination can become reality."

Ran raised an eyebrow as she looked back in the envelope and pulled out two tickets, both of them being dated for that night.

"They even included tickets."

"Hey, what's this Wonder Bar?" Ran looked over at Kogoro and shrugged.

"It's a place to go watch magic shows and enjoy food; apparently it has high audience participation, and the magicians themselves usually disguise as the waiters to help with certain tricks."

"Tch, so nothing worth caring about."

"It says here on the tickets that not only is the entry free, but we also get the VIP section, which comes with free food and drinks all night." As soon as the mention of free food and drinks left Rans mouth, Kogoro instanely slammed down his paper as he pointed at her.

"We're going to the Wonder Bar tonight!"

"Dad…" Ran gave him a deadpanned look, before looking back at the tickets as she mussed "Still...Just what is this friendship the letter mentions?"

Quiet through all of this was Conan, who hung onto every word as her placed his hand on his chin "_This has to be KID, but to go to the trouble of getting VIP tickets for Ran and her dad...There has to be more to it."_

* * *

_Teitan Elementary School_

Conan sat at his desk as he looked over the card that Kid had left for him the night before; along with the note that had been included in the envelope with the tickets to this Wonder Bar. Despite knowing that Kid never harmed anyone other than occasionally knocking them out and stealing their identity, he still had a bad feeling about the VIP tickets he had bought; especially since the note made it clear they were for Kogoro and Ran.

Not only that, but he was very worried about how much Kid actually knew. If he already knew that Conan was really Shinichi and Jodie was an FBI agent; then what else did he know? Did he know that 'Sherry' was really Haibara? Did he know who Gin and Vodka were? Vermouth? The mysterious Bourbon?

It made him sick to his stomach that Kaitou Kid, someone that Conan had mutual respect for, but still viewed him as nothing more than a thief, knew all the secrets he had been trying to keep for so long. It also made him worry that perhaps Kid was making it all up and he was actually apart of the Black Organization and was just trying to lure him somewhere to finally kill him.

Questions like that almost made it obvious that he shouldn't go, but Conan knew better...If he didn't go and Kid was apart of the Black Organization, then he may have them kill Professor Agasa, the Detective Boys, Haibara, Ran, Sonoko, everyone...All as a punishment.

Gripping onto the note that he was looking at tightly, Conan bit down on his lip hard enough for blood to come out "Conan-kun?"

Conan snapped out of it as he looked to the side and saw Ayumi looking at him with a concerned look "E-Eh?"

"What! You're bleeding!" Ayumi spoke in a rather loud whisper as some of the other students looked at them before going back to their conversations.

"A-Ah...I just bit my lip, thats all."

"But...You had a really scary look on your face! It was the look I often see my mom with when she's on the phone with her boss."

Giving an inward chuckle to such a ridiculous comparison, Conan waved her off "A-Ah no, I was just thinking about tonight's homework, thats all."

"Really? You never have any trouble with our school work though Conan-kun…" Ayumi kept her concerned look as she looked at the card Conan was holding "Hm? What's that in your hand?"

"O-Oh, it's nothing! Just a silly little thing that Sonoko-neechan accidently left when she visited."

"Sonoko?...Oh! I see! Kaitou Kid's face is on the card!" Ayumi looked over at the card and caught sight of Kid's Insignia and practically yelled that part out, causing the entire class to look over at them.

Conan looked over all of them with a worried look as he quickly threw the card into his backpack "W-Well you know that Sonoko-neechan is a big fan of his! I gotta go Ayumi!"

"Wait Conan-kun! Genta-kun and Mitsuhiko-kun are waiting for us near the gym!"

"Sorry Ayumi! I have to go somewhere today!" Conan yelled back to her as he ran out of the classroom, his mind on just one place as he frantically ran. "I got to find out-"

"Find out what?" Conan skidded to a stop as he looked beside him and saw Haibara eyeing him suspiciously "It's not like you to run out of the school like this."

"Something came up, I'm on my way to investigate it."

"Is it about Kaitou Kid?" Conan clenched his hands as Haibara gave a sigh "I heard Ayumi yell his name out, and then I see you running out of the classroom. I figured something was up...Did he send another notice?"

"In a-..." Conan closed his mouth as he looked towards the ground and shook his head "No...He hasn't sent a notice out."

"Huh? What was with the pause?" Conan looked to the side as his thoughts rushed over him...He couldn't tell Haibara about his meeting with Kid, because she might get suspicious and come with him; and if Kid was apart of the Black Organization, then he might kill her on sight. Conan still knew that it was a slim chance of course, but he couldn't put her in that sort of danger. "Well?"

"I-It's nothing, this is just something I have to find out for myself...Just in case."

Haibara looked him over before closing her eyes as she stepped forward "Whatever you're doing, I won't stop you. However, if it's concerning them…"

Haibara went quiet as Conan just nodded "I understand, don't worry; I'll be careful."

A moment of silence followed before Haibara gave a small smile, "You better be, Kudo-kun."

* * *

_Ekoda High School_

Thanks to the directions that Kid had left him, it only took Conan around forty minutes to reach Ekoda High School. Of course, thats because the directions took him through a park and made him go through some shady alleyways, but it allowed him to reach the school with time to spare before their final bell.

As soon as he arrived at the school gates, Conan looked over the area to see if the familiar Black Porsche was stationed anywhere, and if any shady individuals were nearby. After making sure he was in the clear, Conan began walking towards the school doors as he looked over the windows and the top of the roof.

"_I don't see any of the Organization members and nothing looks too out of place...Still though, if Vermouth is here, then she could be disguised as anybody." _Opening up his wrist watch, Conan kept walking forward as he entered onto the main floor.

As soon as he entered the building, Conan closed his eyes to see if anything felt off...Yet this school felt exactly his own high school, and the feeling he usually got with the Black Organization wasn't present.

Continuing his walk, Conan passed by several students who gave him weird looks but otherwise paid no attention to them. However as he kept walking around looking at the classrooms, he was suddenly stopped "Hey Brat!"

"Eh?" Conan looked behind him and saw a large man in a Navy Blue PE Outfit walk over towards him "A-Ah, yes?"

"What are you doing here? You someone's little sibling or something? Sorry to say, school doesn't end for another hour."

"A-Ah! A-Actually, I'm here to deliver something for a class experiment!"

"Huh? What's a brat like you doing delivering stuff?" Conan felt sweat run down the side of his head as he quickly wiped it off.

"Ah, it's for an experiment about historical murders! Uncle Kogoro asked me to deliver it!"

"Huh? Kogorou? Wait...Do you mean the Sleeping Kogoro! Wait! You're that Kid thats always with him, aren't you! You're Ran Mouri!"

"_Do I look like a teenage girl to you…? _A-Ah no, my name is Conan Edogawa! But I often do accompany Uncle on his cases!"

"So thats it! Well it all makes since then! So brat, where you needing to go?"

"Class Two-B!"

"Ah thats easy then! Just head up the stairs here and it's the second classroom on your left, can't miss it!"

"Thanks!" Conan quickly ran away from the teacher as he wiped the sweat off of his brow, thankful that everyone knew who Ran's Father was. "_More importantly though, he didn't give the impression that he was apart of the Organization...Still, I need to be careful still._

* * *

_Class 2-B_

As soon as Conan reached the door, he could feel his heart almost beating out of his chest...If this was a trap, then this could be it for him right here. Likewise, if this wasn't a trap, then he was about to come face to face with Kaitou Kid, or rather, who Kaitou Kid really was.

Taking a deep breath, Conan gave a knock "Um Hello…?"

Slightly opening the door, Conan looked inside and-"Kaito! You pervert!"

A scream filled the air as Conan jumped back some before pushing the door open some more and looking inside "What? I was just making sure that you weren't wearing the same pair as yesterday!"

A boy who looked around Conan's actual age jumped back some as he snickered, while the girl in front "_What? Ran?!...No wait…"_

Indeed, the girl in front of the boy did look just like Ran, however her hair wasn't as straight, she had a more brash voice, and her ring finger wasn't bigger than her index finger. "Kaito!"

"_Kaito? That must be his name." _ The teenage boy gave another laugh as he dodged a notebook thrown at him as he jumped back, all of the students and even the teacher seemed to be both entertained but also had a look of 'here we go again.'

"Ah, come on Aoko! I'm just looking out for ya!"

"_Aoko...That must be her name." _Conan pushed open the door some more as he took a step inside and looked over the two figures, noticing the striking similarities to how much Aoko looked like Ran and how much Kaito looked like Conan himself "_Well, maybe they look like us, but they act completely different."_

"Kaito, I'm going to kill you for sure this time!" Aoko threw a baseball towards Kaito, yet he just caught it and then smashed it between his hands.

"Ah come on Aoko, how can a flower kill me?" Kaito opened back up his hands and revealed the baseball to have been replaced with a yellow poppy flower, much to the annoyance of Aoko.

"_Hm? He turned a baseball into a flower? Thats almost like...Magic…" _Conan gulped as Kaito and Aoko continued to go back and forth with one another, the entire class just watching since there was nothing else to do.

Realizing nobody was paying attention to the door, Conan closed his eyes and shook his head as he took a step inside and cleared his throat. "Um…"

"Huh?" Aoko's rage almost immediately calmed down as she looked past Kaito and at Conan, raising an eyebrow as the rest of the class looked at the young detective in confusion.

"Do you need something dear?" The teacher looked over at Conan and gave a sweet smile, as Conan rubbed the back of his head.

"A-Ah well, I'm kinda looking for someone…"

"Oh? Who?" Trying to think of what to say, he was bailed out as the boy named Kaito looked over towards them and gave a laugh.

"Oh! Kekeke, so glad you could make it." Conan looked over at Kaito as he felt his heart speed up as the teenage boy approached him and gave him a sly smile as Conan could hear the change in his voice "Little Detective."

Conan's eyes went wide as his heart sped up even more, his eyes locking with that of the boy in front of him "_T-This is...K-Kaitou Kid…!?"_

"Hm? Do you know this boy Kaito?" The teacher looked over at Kaito as he gave a head nod.

"Ah yeah, this is actually my little cousin who lives up North. He was visiting for a little bit, so I told him to come visit me at school when he got settled in."

"Oh! Is this who were you talking about last night?" Aoko walked over to them and gave Kaito a questioning tone as Kaito nodded.

"Yeah, this is the one who I told you about...The one named Conan Edogawa." Conan gritted his teeth as Kaito gave his trademark grin towards him. There was no doubt this guy was Kid, even though his voice sounded a bit different, as soon as he started talking to Conan; the Kid voice could easily be heard.

Conan noticed that the other students seemed to notice as well, with some of them whispering about how he sounded like the Phantom Thief, and one girl...Grinning? Out of everyone, the grinning girl gave Conan a bad feeling for some reason.

"Anyway, I have to help my cousin get settled in, you don't mind if I go….Do you Sensei?" Kaito bent down and grabbed his teachers hand and gave a kiss on it as she blushed and looked away.

"O-Oh not at all, g-go ahead Kaito."

"Thank you very much, sensei." Giving a smile, Kaito grabbed his bag as he began walking to the door "Well, shall we get going Conan?"

"...Y-Yeah." Giving one last gulp, Conan followed Kaito out of the classroom as all of the students watched in confusion.

* * *

_Rooftop._

The pair silently walked to the rooftop as Conan had sweat fall down his forehead, his wristwatch on standby if needed. For all he knew, this was really Vermouth in disguise, so he needed to be cautious.

As they walked up one more flight of stairs and entered onto the rooftop, Conan aimed his watch up at Kaito "Tell me, what are you really up to?"

"Hm? What I'm really up to? Didn't I tell you already, I want to be your ally so we can take down the organization together." Conan glared as Kaito kept his calm demeanor towards him.

"That doesn't explain anything. Why all of a sudden, for you to know what you know, you would have to do extensive research that could take months if not years. For you to just ask me all of a sudden, especially after the countless times we battled one another, just doesn't make any sense."

"Well, I suppose that is something to worry about, however my reasoning is actually quite simple. It's because we both have a personal stake involved, so it only makes sense to team up."

"Hm? What do you mean? I'm fighting the Organization to return to my old body and also end them once and for all! You're just fighting them because you want the gem to Eternal life all your self!"

Kaito was silent for a moment as he looked down and sighed "If my reasoning was over as petty as Eternal Life, I wouldn't have risked offering to team up with you."

'What?"

"You see, I'm not going after Pandora because I want Eternal Life for myself, it's because I want to use it to draw them out...The bastards that killed my dad." Kaito's face grew serious as Conan raised an eyebrow as he loosened his guard a bit.

"Your dad?"

"Yeah...Toichi Kuroba, a world famous magician...And the original Kaitou Kid."

"I see...I always had a feeling you were the second one...But Toichi Kuroba, I've heard that name before from my own dad."

"Yes, my dad knew your parents, though how well I don't actually know. I always thought that my dad died because of a mistake in one of his tricks, but I later learned that he was murdered by the Organization because he was getting in their way of finding Pandora. So, in order to lure them out, I took up the mantre of Kaitou Kid to lure them back out by making them think I was my dad."

"I see...That would explain why you don't seem to care much for the actual jewels themselves, and always return them. Still though, how do I know your not lying?"

"Well, you live with that Detective, so it's not like you can't look me and my dad up. Plus, not only have I shown you who I actually am, but where I go to school at and even my best friend in Aoko. So if you really distrust me that badly, you can just use your little voice modifier and use that detective to report me to the police, yeah?"

Conan grunted as his hand instinctively went up to his bowtie before falling back to his wrist watch. "Just how much do you know?"

"Oh quite a bit, like…" Kaito took out his wallet and pulled a picture out from his wallet "Like the fact that your friend Haibra looks like Sherry."

Kaito flipped the picture to show Haibara in her normal body, making Conan bite his lip as Kaito placed the picture back inside of his wallet.

"Of course, since I know so much about you, I plan to also reveal everything to you as well. It's not fair if I don't afterall...of course, thats only if you accept my offer." Conan glared as Kaito snapped his fingers as a White Rose appeared in his hand. "Will you accept the thornless White Rose?"

Kaito threw the rose to the ground in front of Conan before snapping his fingers again as a Red Thorny Rose now appeared in it as he held it up to his face.

"Or will you pick the Red Rose to prick and pry me away?" Kaito turned his face towards the side, giving Conan a perfect shot with his wristwatch if he so chose "The choice is yours, Shinichi Kudo."

* * *

_Outside Ekoda High School_

"Ayumi, are you sure this is where Conan-kun went?" Genta looked down at Ayumi as she gave a nod, her eyes had a look of concern in them.

"Yeah, I saw him looking at a note with a really scary look. When I saw the note for myself, it had Kaitou Kid on it!" Genta and Mitsuhiko both had a worried but also excited look on their face, ready for another adventure as the Detective Boys.

However, one member of the group, Haibara, wasn't feeling as confident or excited. In fact, she originally planned to follow Conan by herself but the Detective Boys also had the same idea so the two ended up following him together.

In truth, Haibara was worried about the look Conan had on his face. Though she had seen Conan with varying degrees of emotions before, she had never seen him with such a confused but also worried look before. She could sense both fear and intrigue in him, and could tell just that something was off.

"Wait! Does that mean this is Kaitou Kid's Secret base!?" Genta yelled out as Ayumi and Mitsuhiko both looked at each other, seeing if either of them had an answer to Genta's question.

"No, I don't believe this is his base." Haibara spoke up as the eyes of the three looked towards her "I've been to this school before and I never saw anything that lead me to believe it was the secret hideout for a criminal. The more likely explanation is that Kaitou Kid summoned Edogawa-kun here as a meeting place of sorts."

"Why here though? Why not at our school?"

"Isn't it obvious? If it was at our own school, then Edogawa-kun would have the advantage. However, if it's somewhere thats quite a bit away from our own, and also a place that Kid might visit regularly, then he has the advantage since he knows the area very well."

"Ah I get it Ai-chan!" Ayumi took over the conversation as she looked back at the school "If Kaitou Kid visits this place often, then he might know about some secret passageway to escape from Conan-kun!"

"Yeah, perhaps." Haibara closed her eyes as she took a step forward "_Still though, this almost seems too out of the blue and personal. Why call Kudo-kun here of all places and not somewhere more private?"_

"Well, I say we head on in and take down Kid ourselves! If we do that, then the Detective Boys will be world famous!"

"Ah Genta-kun! You're right!" The Detective Boys smiled to themselves and began running ahead as Haibara gave a sigh before running on after them.

The four of them were able to easily get into the hallway as the number of students seemed to be increasing as some of them were already starting to begin their club activities while others had started cleaning, and though some looked at the kids strangely, none of them made any hostile movements towards them.

Haibara looked across the crowd, not feeling any sort of danger as she walked in "Seems like it's a regular High School."

"I bet thats just what Kid wants us to think!" Genta clenched his hand as he ran forward and looked all over the place "I bet everyone here are his accomplices!"

"No, if Kid had this many accomplices, the police would have found out already. Plus, I think he would have a much easier time on his heists."

"But Ai-chan, why would Kid call Conan-kun to a regular high school?" Ayumi gave a pleading look to Haibara who just shrugged.

"As I said, I'm sure it's because he knows the area quite well. While I don't think this school is his hideout, it's possible his real hideout is very close by." Haibara looked back out towards the crowd before looking over at Mitsuhiko "Tsuburaya-kun, do you know anything about this school?"

"Huh? Oh well...I have been here before, though it was a long time ago and I don't remember much...Oh! But I do remember that this school apparently has a really good soccer team!"

"Soccer?"

"Yeah! Apparently they've won quite a few championships, and I also remember that they barely lost to Teitan High School in last years Quarterfinals."

"I see..._I'm sure Kudo-kun participated in that match, is that why Kid called him here then?"_ Running these thoughts threw her head, Haibara looked around until she saw a man in a PE suit walking by "He looks like the Gym Teacher, we should ask him if he's seen Edogawa-kun."

"Huh?" Genta looked over at the man as he nodded "Right! We should also ask about Kid as well! Hey Uncle!"

Genta ran over to the man with the others close behind as he looked up and eyed the kids "Huh? What do you brats want?"

"Have you seen Kaitou Kid around here!?" Genta yelled out to the man, causing him to raise an eyebrow as some of the passing students looked at him in confusion.

"Huh? You mean that Phantom Thief?"

"Yeah! This is his secret base, right?" Giving a sigh of annoyance, Haibara pushed Genta to the side as she looked up at the old man with an annoyed look.

"Forget about Kaitou Kid...Have you seen a boy around our age with glasses on?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, you mean the one that the Sleeping Kogoro sent? He told me he had something to drop of at class Two-B and thats it...Why? Are you his friends or something?"

"You could say that; we've come here to help him out with whatever he was doing."

"Huh? More brats? Well, Class Two-B is right down the hall and up the stairs, it's the second classroom on the left, can't miss it." Haibara nodded as she turned and began walking with the Detective Boys close behind, the PE Teacher rubbing the back of his head in confusion.

* * *

_Rooftop_

"The choice is yours, Shinichi Kudo." Kaito spoke in a cheerful voice as he kept his neck exposed as Conan kept his aim, silence taking over for the two of them as Kaito awaited for Conan to make his move.

After a few moments, Conan increased his glare "Tell me something, what do you plan to do when you've finally defeated the Black Organization?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean when you take down the ones who murdered your dad, are you going to keep being KID and going after Jewels? Or will you quit all together and turn yourself in?"

"Well, I don't know about turning myself in. But I will admit that the whole reason I became KID in the first place was because of him. If I can take my revenge on those bastards and destroy this Pandora Gem...Then I won't have any reason to keep being kid I suppose."

"Then you promise that after we take down the Organization, you'll retire from being KID and won't ever attempt to steal another Jewel in your life?" Silence returned to the two of them as Conan kept his aim while Kaito seemed to be thinking, before…

"Well, only if you promise not to turn me in...Then yeah, I promise to retire from being KID when our little alliance is over." Conan didn't say anything as he seemed to be examining Kaito over, the wind picking up some as it blew against the two of them.

However, soon afterwards, Conan closed his watch as he lowered his arm and gave a sigh "Fine...I'll accept your offer. However, If I find this deal to be in bad faith, then I promise I will have you turned into the police."

"Hehe, you don't have anything to worry about little Detective." Kaito threw the red rose off of the rooftop as he started walking over to Conan as he extended his hand. "A pleasure to work with you then, Shinichi Kudo."

Conan nodded as he also extended his hand and grabbed onto Kaito's "Same to you, Kaitou Kid. Though, can you stop calling me Shinichi? There's a reason I took up the Conan name you know…"

Kaito laughed as he gave a nod "Only if you agree not to call me Kaitou Kid in public, just call me Kaito Kuroba."

Conan nodded as the two unhooked hands as Conan took a deep breath as he looked out to the ground below "So, how are we going to do this?"

"Well it's quite simple, you assist me in my search for Pandora, while I assist you in keeping it a secret that you're still alive. At the same time, we'll share anything we have on the Organization together and also will go after anybody we deem suspicious."

"Wait...Are you telling me to help you steal?" Conan gave a look of annoyance, yet Kaito just chuckled.

"Well we are now allies aren't we? Besides, you now know it's all to help track down this organization and take them out! But don't worry, I'll still be the main attraction; I'll just need you to be one of my assistants!"

"One of them? Oh yeah, you always did have an accomplice…" Conan seemed less than thrilled as he talked, yet Kaito kept his upbeat demeanor as he nodded.

"Yeah, you'll be able to meet him soon enough! Thats actually a good lead in to our next conversation, I actually want to meet everyone who you're working with to defeat the Organization! I only have my partner, but I'm sure you have quite a few!"

"Hey Hey, aren't you getting ahead of yourself? I still don't fully trust you, and I honestly don't know if I ever will."

"That may be true, but if we are to go after this group together, we must know each other yeah? If you really feel uncomfortable with it, then how about not all at once? Maybe let me meet like your main guys, like the one who made your gadgets, and as I gain your trust, you introduce me to more of them."

"Well...If it's just the Professor I could make an exception since I can have someone keep an eye on his house all the time...Yet, meeting him would also mean you'll be meeting-"

"Sherry, right?" Conan gripped his hands as Kaito waved in front of his face, "Don't worry, I don't plan on doing anything with that information. Besides, she lives with him, so you can easily keep an eye on her as well."

"...Only on one condition then...You meet them as Kaitou Kid and not as your actual self. This away if you ever try to do anything to them, they can report KID to the police and I can then use Rans Father to report that Kaito Kuroba is KID. So that away if you take your revenge against anyone, it be me."

"A bit of a stretch in logic isn't it? It almost sounds like you want to be the only one who knows my true identity." Kaito gave a laugh as Conan sighed in annoyance "But that works fine, as I also don't want anyone close to you ever meet me personally. Especially if I am to help you keep your identity a secret."

"Huh? You mentioned that before, just what do you mean?"

"Well...I can show you when I pay you a visit later."

"Why can't you explain it now?" Before Kaito could speak, Conan could hear the door opening behind him as he turned and saw "H-Haibara!?"

The first to come out of the door was Haibara as the rest of the Detective Boys followed right behind her "Edogawa-kun…"

"W-What…" Conan quickly turned back to Kaito...Only to notice that he was completely gone, vanished without a trace. "..."

"Edogawa-kun, I heard another voice up here. Was it…?"

Conan was quiet for a moment before releasing a sigh as he nodded "Yeah, it was Kaitou Kid."

The Detective Boys went wide eyed as Haibara lowered her gaze as she walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder "What did he call you here for? Was it about them…?"

"I'll tell you later, mostly when we're alone." Conan looked back at the Detective Boys as they had already begun looking around for KID and clues pertaining to him.

Giving a nod, Haibara pulled back some "I see, I figured it was nothing for him to call you all the way out here."

"Yeah, it was something I never expected to be quite honest." Conan closed his eyes as his conversation with Kaito ran through his head, just one thought crossing his mind "_Just how much can I trust him?"_

As Conan and Haibara talked, and the Detective Boys investigated; invisible to all of them was the girl who was grinning at Conan and Kaito in the classroom as she stood at the door; having followed the Detective Boys from the classroom as she cackled.

"_Interesting, it seems this boy is much more than meets the eye. Just what is your interest in him, Kuroba Kaito?"_

* * *

_Later That Day- Mouri Detective Agency_

"Geez Dad, it's still two hours before the show starts, so why are you in such a big hurry?" Ran was sitting at the table trying to get her homework done, yet Kogoro was already dressed and ready for the free food and drink that was about to be provided to him at the Wonder Bar.

"What are you talking about? It's never too early for free drinks!" Ran just sighed as she leaned back in her chair, annoyance filling her head.

Standing over by the windows was Conan, still lost in thought about everything that had happened earlier in the day. He wasn't quite sure about his little partnership with Kaito, but he knew that declining the invite would be foolish, especially since the path he had chose would wield the most information for him.

Still….

"_KID isn't one to say and do things without a purpose, I wonder if the story about his dad is true, or if he was just trying to build sympathy for me to join him? Not that it matters, all I have to do is a little investigating of my own."_

A light knock could be heard on the door as Ran raised an eyebrow and pushed herself up.

"_I anticipated that I may have to help out on some of his heists, though I'm only doing it to help weed out some of the Black Organization members. I fully intend to make Kaito return everything he steals."_

Ran walked over to the door and reached her hand out to the door handle.

"_Not only that, but he also knows everyone who I'm close with, so I have to make sure some things are kept secret; I can't have him finding out the secret of a certain Holmes Fan."_

Ran turned the knob as the door began to open.

"_What makes me wonder the most though is what he meant with him helping keep my identity a secret, and finding out what he meant later to-" _Conan was interrupted from his thoughts as Ran dropped the pen she was holding in her hand as she opened the door all the way, making Conan look towards the door.

As soon as he did, his eyes went wide and his mouth agape as he stared at the figure at the doorway along with Ran and Kogoro.

Silence followed for a few brief moments before the one at the door gave a smile "Evening, Ran."

Ran was silent for a moment as she stared at the figure in the doorway with wide eyes. "E-Evening…."

"Shinichi…."

* * *

**Guest Responses**

**Guest: **_Glad you enjoy!_

**Guest: **_Since I already answered two of your points, let me just go ahead and answer the other two. First off, I admit I don't remember the layout of the building that well, never have been good at remembering stuff haha, so I apologize if anything was off regarding that. Second off, I'm glad you enjoy the idea of the two groups being the same! It's something that I hope does actually happen, as I think it be the perfect way to end both DC and MK.  
_


End file.
